Part of Your World
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: After being chewed out by Saix after the Olympc Colliseum incident, Demyx is on the beach outside of Atlantica, miserable as hell. Can a certain ruby haired mermaid with an angelic voice bring him out of his sorrow? Demyx X Ariel


(Well the last time I did a fic for my dear friend Mewlon, I did an Axel/Roxas fic for her as a Christmas Present. Well, since her birthday is right around the corner, I decided to do another fic just for her, only this time using a couple that's she REALLY into at the moment; Demyx/Ariel. I don't own Demyx or Ariel, because Square Enix owns the former, while Disney owns the latter. I also don't own "Behind Blue Eyes," as the Who (mainly Pete Townshend) owns the rights to it. Nor do I own "Part of Your World." That's also owned by Disney.)

**PART OF YOUR WORLD**

"WHAT!? YOU FAILED!?" The entire complex of the Castle that Never Was almost shook with Saix's yells.

Demyx cowered at the yell, whimpering slightly. He hated it when Saix got like this. He was dreading this moment ever since his return from the Olympic Colliseum since Sora, the Keyblader and other half of his friend and fellow Organization member, Roxas, defeated his water clone barrage and took back the Olympic Medallion he stole. Of course, it didn't help that all throughout the mission; Demyx had been constantly playing chicken through the underworld. Demyx just wished that out of ALL the head Organization members to give him his orders and report back to, it DIDN'T have to be Saix of all people. "S-Saix, sir… This wasn't entirely my fault. Roxas' "Other" proved to be quite a strong opponent and—"

"DON'T GIVE ME EXCUSES, YOU INCOMPETENT COWARD!! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?" Saix bared his teeth and glared at Demyx with pure anger and rage. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE EVEN IN THE ORGANIZATION!! YOU CAN'T FIGHT WELL, YOU RUN AWAY MOST OF THE TIME, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN STEAL A SIMPLE TRINKET WITHOUT TURNING CHICKEN!!!"

Demyx was shaking now, and he had just about had enough of Saix's verbal abuse. "Why don't you do it your self, if you're so damn smart?" He shot back, trying not to break down.

SLAP! Like Saix's yells, the slapping sound was heard all throughout the Castle.

Demyx was laying flat on the ground, his cheek red, and bleeding slightly, as was his nose considering he had been slapped so hard. Tears stinging in his eyes he looked up at Saix who was shaking with rage and looked absolutely murderous.

"Don't ever, EVER use that tone on me again!! I HAVE A RIGHT MIND TO REPORT YOU TO XEMNAS AND HAVE YOU THROWN OUT OF HERE FLAT ON YOUR ASS!!" Saix suddenly conjured up his Claymore and held it threateningly at Demyx's face. "NEVERMIND THAT, I HAVE A RIGHT MIND TO CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!!" He reached down and hoisted Demyx up by the front of his collar. "Now you listen to me…" Saix spat in a venom filled voice. "I don't like you. I was against letting you into this group the moment I saw your face! You're weak! You've always been weak! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE WEAK AND WORTHLESS!!"

Demyx was starting to cry now. "S-Sir…" He said; his voice cracking, as tears poured from his eyes.

"STOP CRYING!!" Saix screamed. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL REALLY GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!!" He threw Demyx 2 miles from him and watched as the Melodious Nocturne hit the floor hard. "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I REALLY LOSE MY TEMPER!!" He glared at Demyx hatefully with his teeth grit, and his claymore pointed out.

Demyx quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room, wanting to be as far away from the Lunar Diviner as possible, tears streaming down his face. He didn't stop running until he was outside of the castle and in the outskirts of the "World that Never Was." It was here that he dropped to his knees and started sobbing. He cried because he was sick of it all. He was sick of being the weakest link, the joke, the one they always picked on. It was even tougher since he had no one to confide in. With Axel branded a traitor, Roxas dropping off the face of the Earth, and Larxene dead, he had no friends, and no one to stand by him and he hated it. All he could do was suffer in silence. After crying for a good 7 minutes, he wiped his tears a little and stood up. "Fine… I'll get out of his sight." Demyx muttered miserably. "I'll get out of his sight, permanently." In a flash of darkness, he was gone. He didn't know where exactly he would go to. He just wanted to be far away from the World that Never Was.

When Demyx arrived at the nearest world he came too, he found himself in a rocky cove on a sandy beach, underneath a blue sky. He looked out and saw the vast ocean before him. "Water—is flowing so freely and openly, like I wish I could…" He sighed sadly as he sat down on a rock. Conjuring up his Sitar, he set the instrument over his knee, and began to strum the chords, tuning it as he went along until he got the right melody. Then he started to play to himself and sing.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies_

He let a few tears fall as he sang to himself, feeling his bottled up feeling start to surface.

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

Elsewhere…

Ariel was swimming along happily humming to herself, having snuck away from her father and Sebastian to visit the surface. She sighed to herself. "I don't see why Daddy and Sebastian hate the surface so much. They're so uptight and prejudiced… If only…" Suddenly a deep tenor voice's singing reached her ears, along with the soft, melodic playing of a surface dwelling instrument.

_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

Ariel looked up the surface with curiosity. "I wonder—who could be singing that? Whoever he is…he's pretty good. Although his music sounds a little sad…" She started to swim up to the surface, hearing the song getting louder.

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

Ariel broke through the surface of the water, splashing up and whipping her hair back. She looked over to the shore, to see a male surface dweller, playing a strange looking instrument she had never seen before. Curious, she swam a little closer. That's when she noticed, he was crying. He looked as sad as the music he was playing.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

Demyx took a deep breath and placed his sitar to the side, wiping a few more tears away. He looked out on the ocean, not noticing Ariel who was in hiding. He stood up, putting his Sitar back into the darkness. "Sometimes I wish I could be one with the sea—no cares in the world, no Saix yelling at me, no more having to fight and battle constantly." He sighed sadly. "Who am I kidding? That'll NEVER happen. Well, I guess I better go back before Saix gets any angrier than he already is…" He was about to turn away when—

_What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

Demyx looked all around, hearing the angelic, melodic voice. "Who…Who's there?" He looked all around. 'Such a beautiful voice… But, who could be singing it?'

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

Demyx looked over at the ocean. "It's coming—from the ocean?" He ran over into the water, splashing about as he ran into deeper water, before he jumped head first into water. He started swimming about, looking through the crystal deep blue sea, though it was rather difficult to swim properly in his Organization cloak. Finally he unzipped his cloak and threw it off of his body, leaving him in his black leather shirt, pants and boots in which he could swim MUCH easier in. He looked all about in the water, for a sign of anyone who might be singing but couldn't seem to find anyone. He surfaced and took a gulp of air into his lungs. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms embrace him gently.

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some day I'll be_

_Part of your world_

The moment Demyx heard that sweet voice he turned right around, to see a bright eyed, ruby haired mermaid smiling at him sweetly. "EEP!" He broke away falling back into the water, and doing a flip in mid-swim. After he got his balance back he stuck his head out of the water, to find the pretty mermaid giggling at his antics. Now he felt a little silly, embarrassing himself in front of a cute girl like that. Recomposing himself, he tried to make some conversation. "Ummm—Hi?" He said.

"Well hello there." Ariel greeted the strange surface dweller. "Are you—a surface dweller?" She gazed at him curiously.

"Uh—yes. Yes I am." Demyx said. Now it was his turn to be curious. "Are you a real live mermaid?" He asked looking her over from top to bottom.

Ariel nodded. "Uh-huh. You never saw one before?"

Demyx shook his head. "Nope. Hey, you live under the sea don't ya?"

"Yes I do…" Ariel replied, but looked over to the shore. "But someday, I'd like to visit the surface. If only my father, King Triton would allow it. But he HATES surface dwellers so much…"

Demyx gulped a bit, hearing that. "Your father—what kind of a person is he?"

"Well, if you're a sea creature he's kind." Ariel explained. "But he has a thing against surface dwellers, and I don't know why…"

Demyx shivered a bit, images going on in his mind about who King Triton was and what he would do to him, since he was a "surface dweller" as Ariel called him.

Ariel brightened up right away, noticing Demyx's worry. "Don't worry. He doesn't know I'm here. We'll be fine." She looked at him. "Hey what was that Thingamajigger you were playing up there?"

"Thingamajigger?" Demyx look confused, until he realized what she meant. "Oh! You mean the instrument I was playing?" He swam to a nearby rock and propped himself up and sat on it, conjuring up his sitar. "This is a surface dweller instrument, called a sitar. First, you go up to the top and tune it, tightening or loosening the strings. Then when you get JUST the right tune…you strum the strings like this." He started to play the tune he was playing earlier.

Ariel listened for a bit with a smile on her face, liking the tune. "That's a really pretty tune." She commented. "Though it's kind of sad…"

"Well, I'm pretty sad myself…" Demyx sighed. "All of my friends are gone, I'm stuck in a horrible place to call home with some jerk that barks orders and yells at me the whole time, I just feel like a useless coward whom nobody likes; the weakest link of my group…" A tear trickled down his cheek as he thought about why he was here in the first place. "That's why I'm so sad."

Ariel looked worried as she let out a finger and caught Demyx's tear. "I know—I could tell by your music." She looked off to the side with sad eyes. "I have my own troubles too, what with Daddy and all. If only he could see how great surface dwellers were."

'Yeah… Well not all of us are that great.' Demyx thought to himself as he sent his Sitar back into pocket space and slid back into the water. 'Like the creep, Saix…' He thought bitterly.

"Oh, we haven't really introduced ourselves yet have we?" Ariel said. "My name's Ariel. What's yours?"

"The name's Demyx." Demyx replied. He was starting to feel better already, being around Ariel. She was FAR better company than the people from Organization XIII, not counting Axel, Roxas, and Larxene.

"Hey Demyx?"

"What is it Ariel?"

Ariel looked at Demyx. "Could you…show me the human world?" Her eyes glittered with hope ans wonder.

Demyx was at a loss. COULD he show her the human world? Was it possible? Surely there had to be a way… "Well…I'm pretty sure I could…" Then he looked at her. "Could you show me what it's like to live under the sea?"

"Sure!" Ariel smiled sweetly at him. "You'll have to be able to swim and hold your breath for a long time though."

"Eh, I'm a good swimmer." Demyx said.

"Hmmm…if only there was a way to turn you into a merman…" Ariel wondered aloud.

Demyx overheard her and suddenly thought of something. "Well...I have been working on a little something..." He closed his eyes and started to hum. As he did, he began to rise up from the water, which started to swirl and spiral all around him until it seemed to wrap him in a liquid cocoon. After a few seconds, the water cocoon burst, revealing Demyx, whose bottom half seemed reminiscent of a seahorse's tail. "Huh... It actually worked." Demyx looked himself over.

"Wow!! That was so cool!" Ariel gushed as she swam around, looking at Demyx. "You think you can turn someone who's a mermaid into a human?" She asked, referring to her self.

Demyx thought about that one. COULD he do that? Well if he could turn himself into a Mermaid, and turn back, why not use it on another Mermaid. "Well...I could give it a shot." He smiled a little. "If this trick worked pretty well I'm sure the opposite is possible.

"But first, we should go to my secret spot! I've got to show you my collection!" Ariel gushed and she dove into the water, but briefly came back up to call Demyx over. "Come on!" She waved to Demyx.

"Her collection?" Demyx wondered. "Of what?" He dove back into the water and followed, although it was kind of difficult with his new tail as he kept slowing down, speeding up and swimming at awkward angles. "Whoa!" He back off as he almost swam into a passing whale. "This tail's gonna take some getting used to." He laughed, as he resumed pursuing Ariel who had started to slow down so he could catch up. "Wow…" Demyx took his time to look at all the marine life; fish, whales, seahorse squid, octopi and more. "It's amazing down here!" He said with joy.

"You think so? Ariel asked.

"It sure is! It's like I always dreamed!" Demyx said happily.

Ariel giggled cutely in response to Demyx's enthusiasm. "Oh...this way!" She swam to the left, and Demyx followed close behind. Ariel stopped right in front of a big cave, covered by a rock.

"Whew!" Demyx sighed with exhaustion. "It's tough having a tail when you're used to having legs.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." Ariel looked sheepish and apologetic. "Did I swim too fast?"

Demyx shook his head and waved his hands. No, no, no!" He laughed. "I just gotta get more practice with this here tail."

"Oh okay." Ariel cheered up instantly as she opened the cave door and swam inside. "Follow me." She led him into her secret spot. "I hope you like this place." Both of them were now inside the interior of Ariel's cave with tons of human artifacts.

"Wow…" Demyx was amazed at all the different objects. 'Wonder how she got a hold of these? Shipwrecks maybe?' He picked up nearby fork, which was next to a candelabrum filled with silverware. "Hey Ariel?" He smiled. "Care to know what surface dwellers like my self call these?"

"Oh, do you know?" Ariel asked.

Demyx chuckled a bit. "Of course. This here is called a fork. You use it to pick up food. You stick the fork into the food, bring it up to your mouth, put the food into your mouth and pull it off of the fork. If the piece is too big, you use this." He held up a knife. "This is called a knife."

"Wow…" Ariel was impressed. "You're quite a scholar."

Demyx laughed again. "Nah, I'm no scholar. It's just common human knowledge."

"Oh, I get it…" Ariel then picked up a music box. "Can you tell me what this is?"

Demyx swam over. "THAT, my dear Ariel, is called a music box. You flip the switch…" He flipped the switch and turned the music box on. "And the item plays music."

"Ah! I see." Ariel said happily before showing a photograph of two people dancing. "What are those humans doing?" She asked cutely.

"Dancing." Demyx replied. "It's an activity we humans can do to music."

"Dancing... I wish I could do that." Ariel looked up to the surface wistfully.

"Well...I think you could." Demyx smiled reassuringly.

"Really?!" Ariel gushed. "Oh thank you!" She hugged Demyx tightly, causing the Melodious Nocturne to blush madly. "Seriously, Demyx. I don't see why anyone wouldn't like you."

Demyx sighed at that. "Well...back where I come from, I'm kind of considered a coward, and a goofball."

"Oh... It's just like I'm considered the odd one out from my sisters just because I don't act like a princess..." Areil said, relating herself to Demyx.

Demyx shrugged with a smile and placed a hand on Ariel's shoulder. "Well, that just shows you're a free spirit."

Ariel smiled at Demyx gratefully with a blush. "Thanks...no one said that about me before."

"Well they should have..." Demyx took a deep breath, summoning all the courage he had, leaned forward, and kissed Ariel's cheek. "You're a free and beautiful spirit that shouldn't have to be tied down."

"Wh-wha?" Ariel was now blushing all over from Demyx's kiss, her heart beating fiercely.

"And THAT was a kiss." Demyx smiled bashfully, his own heart racing from what he just did.

"A kiss?" Ariel asked sweetly, before she took a hold of Demyx's face with a mischievous grin. "Like this?" She kissed him gently on the lips.

As Demyx felt Ariel's lips against his own, he may not have had a heart, but this girl sure made him feel like he had one. For the first time in a long time, Demyx felt happy. She was part of his world, and he was part of hers.

THE END

EPILOUGE:

Demyx cried out as he felt the killing blow from Sora's Keyblade and was enveloped in light. Stumbling back, feeling his strength fade, he watched in panic as his Sitar dissipated into nothing. "No… No!" He fell to his knees as dark smoke began to cover him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He cried out as he faded into darkness. 'Ariel, I'm sorry… Looks like I won't be able to show you the human world after all. Demyx was right, I am weak and worthless. I couldn't even make it back to you…' He thought bitterly for the last time as tears fell from his eyes and he faded into nothing.

Sora should have been relieved, that he took down another member from Organization XIII, and that he was one step closer to protecting Kingdom Hearts. But seeing Demyx's frightened and tearful face somehow made him a tad regretful. 'Did I HAVE to kill him? All he wanted was a heart…' He thought sadly.

Saix watched the whole scene from the cliff above and snorted in disgust as Demyx died. "I knew he'd blow it." He snarled. "I told him he was weak and worthless. Good riddance."

From another cliff above, Axel watched sadly as Demyx joined the darkness permanently. "Demyx…" He wiped a tear away as he frowned, missing his friend already. "First I lose Larxene, and then I lose Roxas, now I've lost Demyx too…" He hung his head in grief and disappeared.

Meanwhile…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Ariel heard Demyx's scream in her mind as she looked out onto the shore. 'What was that?' She thought worriedly. Suddenly her music box stopped playing, and the mirror bottom suddenly cracked.

'Ariel…' Demyx's voice whimpered sadly for the last time.

Ariel gasped, as she realized what had just happened. She looked down at the broken music box, sadly. "Demyx…" A tear ran down her cheek, falling right onto the frozen music box dancers.

END


End file.
